


the same damn hunger

by TooManyGaysTooLittleTime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Haters With Benefits, Love/Hate, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, That’s a tag now, if canon can fit so much f/m sex into it then it can fit a little bit more f/f sex in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime
Summary: She doesn’t understand it, but for the moment it doesn’t matter.
Relationships: Osha/Meera Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the same damn hunger

**Author's Note:**

> [i can’t believe im writing something inspired by a ship confession on a tumblr that hasn’t been active for years](https://asoiafshippingconfessions.tumblr.com/post/89672451767/osha-and-meera-reed-really-need-to-be-a-thing-the)
> 
> i slapped 'underage' on here just in case (i can’t remember how old meera is in canon at this point. old enough for the fandom to ship her with bran, anyways??)
> 
> [ title from halsey’s “strangers” which I’ve never actually listened to ]

Meera bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin as she is shoved up against the tree, Osha practically snarling as she leans into her space. Meera glares at her. 

“What are you fucking _doing_?” Meera mutters, giving Osha a dark stare. 

Osha’s smile slants to the side roguishly. “Don’t you mind about me.” 

She grapples her hand out from under Osha’s grip and cups Osha’s cheek firmly, forcing the wildling to look her directly in the eye. A mischievous sparkle enters Osha’s eye. 

“The fuck—” Meera gasps as Osha seals her lips over hers. Her response is delayed by surprise, but when Meera realises what’s happening—she’s kissing a _wildling_ , for fuck’s sake—her eyes slam closed, and she squeezes them shut, attempting to pretend that Osha is some gallant knight instead of, well, Osha. 

It doesn’t work: she can feel the dirt of Osha’s cheek under her hand, smell the unwashed scent of her body. What’s more, Meera finds herself enjoying it more when she drops the pretense that Osha is a man. She doesn’t understand it, but for the moment it doesn’t matter. 

Osha bites down firmly on her bottom lip, and Meera lets out a moan from inbetween her lips. She feels her lips open for Osha’s tongue, and she doesn’t repress it, leaning into Osha’s kiss. 

When Osha pulls away, she’s panting, and Meera brushes her fine curls away from a damp forehead. She isn’t tired, though: the kiss had lit up an instinct inside her that she hadn’t known she’d had, and now she wants more. 

Meera is the one to take the initiative this time, stepping away from the tree and into Osha’s space. She kisses Osha again, hard, enjoying how Osha gasps. 

“For a kneeler—” Osha’s words are broken off as Meera brings their lips together again “you aren’t bad at this.” 

She rests a hand on the back of Osha’s neck, tangled hair in her fingers. “I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“No need,” Osha snaps back, and a little of their previous vitriol is reborn. Osha’s body presses into hers, and Meera can only hold onto Osha as she is backed up against the tree again. 

Her hand is on Meera’s thigh, not pinching or causing pain, simply resting there. She glances down at it, upwards into Osha’s eyes which hold a question. Meera nods shortly, giving her permission. 

Osha doesn’t waste time, hand immediately running upwards to the waist of Meera’s trousers. The breaths that she puffs out in the moments before Osha slips her hand inside of the fabric are tense, full of a challenge. 

Osha’s hand is cold, at first, as it meets the warm skin of Meera’s stomach. She gasps at the sudden change in temperature, but nods when Osha looks up to check if she should continue. Osha presses a kiss to her lips, and Meera pushes back as much as she can, the fight leaving her body. It takes a moment of awkwardly groping inside Meera’s trousers before Osha manages to find it and press her first finger inside. 

Meera presses her lips together to keep from moaning, and stares into Osha’s eyes, grim smile on her face. She fumbles about with Osha’s own garb, attempting to slide her hands underneath to get to bare skin, but it seems Osha bests her in this, as she seems to best Meera in everything else. 

The slide of Osha’s finger is torturous, but Meera will never admit that she wants more. It’s a waiting game, each of them keeping the other on tenterhooks. Meera hikes up Osha’s long cloak at her hip and winds her wrist under it, gripping tight enough to pinch a little. It seems Osha enjoys it, though, if the way her eyes sparkle is any indication. 

Meera tries to copy Osha’s example, but it is difficult when Osha’s finger still sits inside her, taunting her as Osha moves it. 

On instinct, she presses a thigh inbetween Osha’s, and is rewarded by a hard, satisfying grind. Osha is pushed up fully against her by now, nose bumping into Meera’s with the closeness of their faces. Meera takes her hand off Osha’s hip and closes it in her hair, tugging to bring her nearer. 

“Haven’t made you beg yet, huh?” Osha taunts, curlicues of smoke spiralling from her mouth and into the air. “Guess I’ll have to go a bit slower, then.”

She knows that Osha is aware of exactly what she’s doing, and that her words are designed to wind Meera up. 

But it is not only Osha who can play that particular game. 

“A shame,” Meera finds herself smiling. “I need to fuck you properly, then, if that’s not doing it for you.” 

Osha grins back. “You’d never be able to fuck me right.” 

“Try me,” Meera challenges, grabbing onto Osha’s shoulders and spinning her so that Osha’s back is to the tree. The movement presses Osha’s finger up against a part of her, and tension thrums through her, electrifying. 

“We’ll see,” Osha returns. “I’ve got to fuck you first.” 

“Get on with it.” Meera says, excitement coursing into her at the promise in Osha’s voice.

“Naturally, princess,” she replies, lunging forwards to kiss Meera again.

The kiss isn’t sweet by any means, but Meera doesn’t want it to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know if anyone even ships this but if so ?? come say hi so you can suffer with me


End file.
